the intersting class reunion chapter 1
by percabethlover98
Summary: At Harry's class reunion his future children come with a letter and a set of 7 books . They have to read them to make wizards and muggles understand each other better. This is co written by Dreamcatcher511
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm Percabethlover98! Of course, if you couldn't tell by the description, this is another one of those "they read the story" stories. But, mine is also being co-written by my friend Dreamcatcher511!**

_**Oh, so I'm just a friend?**_

**Yes, you couldn't tell by me just saying friend?**

_**Well fine! Psh, I don't care! Pssh.**_

**Um, yeah so let's just do the disclaimer!**

_***Gasp* I can do it?! OMG too late lolz….. Both Percabethlover98 and I (Dreamcatcher511) don't own Harry Potter, but sadly we can still dream we do!**_

_**Yeah no you can't. **_

**Go away J.K!**

**Chapter 1 the boy who lived**

Dudley's P.o.v

I was at a class reunion for my primary school. It was a thing that my old teachers would say reconnected us. I personally thought that it was stupid and completely useless. I saw my best friend Piers Polkiss **(AN DC (DC=Dreamcatcher): UGH! Stupid buttmunch! Douche -.-) **walk in. He came over. "Hey big D! What's up?"

"Nothing Piers just waiting till this is over. "

"Same. Hey Dud where is your cousin Potter?"

That question took me by surprise. Where was my cousin? I do not think that Ha-Potter will show up. He hates almost everyone here.

"I do- ," A loud roar of a car interrupted us. Everyone went outside to see what it was. A red convertible Maserati Spider came driving in. It was all tricked out with gold rims and cool paint job. I was envious of whoever owned it. The two front doors opened and the driver was the first person I noticed.

The guy had messy more like untamable black hair. He was around 6 ft 5 and pretty muscular. (**AN Pl (Pl = Percabethlover) From Quidditch, the war, and being an auror) **He had paleish-tan skin **(An PL like when you are starting to get a tan) **He turned around and I knew instantly who he was. He had emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"_Potter"_

I looked at the women she was gorgeous more like hot. She had fiery red hair that was in waves to her waist. She was pretty slender with big breasts and but, slender waist and long legs. Her face was breathtaking. She had hazel-brown eye that had a mischievous glint in them. Her plump lips looked so kissable. I was tempted to do it but I think that would not go well with my cousin. He had on a black muscle shirt that showed off his impressive muscles. The guy had an eight pack **(AN DC: *stares dreamily into space* yummy)** for Pete's sake! I do fear that my ass will be handed to me if I did. I saw that she had freckles everywhere. I looked down at her left hand on her ring finger was a ring that was probably worth I million pounds. It had 3 gems, two small diamonds and a larger emerald gem. The diamonds were speckled with brown, and her band was a silver-gold color.

"Hey Dudley, isn't that your loser cousin? Who's that girl with him? She's hot!" Piers's said to me, looking just as surprised as I was.

"Hey look Ginny, it's my cousin!" Harry said to the girl next to him while gesturing toward me and Piers. "What's up cousin it's been, what, ten years? My how life's gone by."

"Agreed, good to see you here." I answered. Piers looked at me like I was crazy, and honestly I might've gone a little mad. I remember hating Harry, but then I remember that I only hated him because my parents did. He really didn't do anything wrong. I even remember worrying that he wouldn't come back when he was almost 17 **(book 7)**.

"Dear, why don't we go inside; everyone looks to be ready to start." Harry's wife, Ginny, said.

Harry agreed and together they went inside, leaving most of my other classmates and me staring.

"I thought Potter was a loser? Hmm, I must have got him all wrong," a blonde haired woman said, but it seemed fake somehow. I vaguely remembered Piers dating her until she went Goth, then Piers cheated on her with another girl and she broke up with him. What was her name…oh yeah, Bethany Avritte. Judging by her red and black plaid t-shirt over a black tank-top and grey skinny jeans, she was still the blonde haired green eyed Goth we all remember.

We all walking into the school and went to the multipurpose room which was mainly used for lunch and assemblies. The whole room looked so familiar, but in some places, there were papers with the words "Welcome back old students!" written in children's handwriting. In front of the stage were 6 rows of 15 chairs for us to sit on. After we all sat down we waited for our old principle to start speaking…but she never got the chance.

A loud banging noise erupted from above and seven books fell from the ceiling….Potter…

"AHHHHH! JAMES YOU IDIOT!" a young girl's voice yelled from the same spot the books arrived from. There were three kids, two boys and one girl, falling. The girl brought out a wand from her left boot and magically made a soft landing appear from under them. Everyone around me gasped.

The kids stood up and immediately the girl started yelling at the two boys, but mainly the older one.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBL WE WILL BE IN! UGH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO INTO DAD'S OFFICE?" Whoa, girl's got a set of lungs. She looked over towards Potter and said, "Whoa, Dad, you look, young! Wait a second… JAMES YOU SENT US TO THE PAST!"

"Now don't blame this on me, you were the one that wanted to know what Dad had in his office!" the older boy, James, yelled back.

"Guys, relax or Mom will ground us." the younger boy, who I am assuming was Albus, tried to reason with them."

"Wait, James, Albus, Lily…you guys are not even 7 yet! Why do you all look to be in your teens?" Ginny said.

"Oh hey Mom…..ALBUS DID IT! James said pointing at his brother.

"Wait you are Potter's kids?" I asked in general surprise.

At that moment the 3 kids realized there were more people in the room. Then a letter appeared at potter's wife feet. She picked it up and read it aloud:

_Dear Muggles and Wizards _

_We have sent these 7 books into the past so you can understand what happened starting 16 years ago when Young Harry was 11. We want to improve muggle-wizarding relations so there will be a mutual understanding .Joining you will be Harry's three kids James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the dead._

_P.s. Harry, Ginny , James, Albus, Lily and Bethany please do not kill the Muggles_

_P.P.S we will be bringing in the rest of the Golden trio when they are introduced in the book._

Despite learning that Harry and his family were wizards, no one spoke except one blond haired Goth.

" Merlin Dammit what do you mean I cannot kill anyone that puts off my Saturday evening" She glanced at Harry then said" I was just kidding, just kidding, OH MY GOSH I WAS KIDDING JUST TAKE MY APPLOGY !"

"Whoa Bethany, relax, we already know you weren't haha," Ginny said teasingly.

"Okay, so I'm guessing the first one is "The Sorcerer's Stone", can I read, okay, too late." Lily said picking up the smallest book and opening to the first page.

"Chapter one, **The Boy who Lived.**"

**And done! First chapter of the book will be up soon, hopefully but we are a special bunch *looks at Dreamcatcher511***

_**Hey, I took my meds today!**_

**You don't take meds.**

_**WELL JUST BECAUSE THE ARE DINOSUAR SHAPED DOESN'T MEAN THEY AREN'T MEDS.**_

**Dreamcatcher, those are vitamins…**

_**Whatever, Bye peoples!**_


	2. authors note, Important read!

Hey guys this is Percabethlover98. I am sorry but I do not think I can do fan fiction anymore well not for a while. I need to get my life back in order. I have not focusing on my academics at all. I need to get my grades up and try harder to get back to whose I was before I started middle school and found fan fiction. I have become addicted and it is all I have focused on. I need to find who I really am and get my life back. I am sorry.

My stories are up for adoption so pm in the next week and you can have them.


End file.
